Fasten
by Sage1111
Summary: Everyone thinks that just because something begins one way, that it will continue in accordance. He would beg to differ, considering everything. Matt was just hanging out at a bar with some friends, and Mello was just looking for some more of life's many pleasures, and even when they shared touches it wasn't supposed to be significant; 1st mistake out of 1000.


While Matt did like clubs on occasion, he had been busy when Misa and Takada, along with Misa's boyfriend Light, had dragged him out of his house. So to say, at the moment all he wanted to do was complain. It was noisy, and loud, and there were too many people, and it stunk- did nobody ever notice the smell of clubs? They were probably too high.

Not that Matt could speak when it came to cleanliness, his house was a disaster.

It was all teenagers in this club too, it seemed -Okay, there were plenty of people his age, but the amount of teens hanging about was very notable.

Now, He could have refused to come, gone back to what he had been doing beforehand and then therefore complete it, but Misa would have managed to drag him out somehow, had before, and Takada would blackmail him if Misa failed, and he wasn't strong willed enough to say no to the both of them.

He was strong willed, but childhood friends could do that to you. On the other hand, Light could talk, and while he couldn't change Matt's mind, he could make his ears bleed.

And so Matt was in a club and trying not to enjoy himself- but damn the music was pretty good, and Matt could have gone for a shot of vodka.

It wasn't his scene at all, but on occasion he did enjoy it. He majorly preffered hanging out in front of his computer all day, and in those times he would do his best not to leave the house, but when he finally got out...

'Yes, Takada, I'll have a drink' he stated in his head, not responding to the young woman but taking the offered shot.

No drugs, who knows were Misa got that Ecstasy, and he didn't fancy drinking with strangers, but he could have fun with Takada's antics and Misa attempting to drag him out to the dance floor, high and tripping, clearly.

* * *

"Have another."

"No, I am too drunk, I don't want to be sick in the morning."

"You're not slurring."

"I don't slur." The words were slightly slurred, and from his place with his head on the counter, he laughed, Takada following suit albeit louder.

"Aren't you glad we dragged you out of that excuse of a home you live in? Its been weeks since we got out like this." Matt turned his head just enough to look at Takada, a dorky smile on his lips.

"I'm still not going to dance." He stated, and while waving the bartender for another drink Takada shook her head. "I'm not going to make you, that's Misa, you lightweight. Getting laid on another hand..."

"I have a girlfriend, her name is 'My Left Hand.'" Takada snorted, before she laughed, before she almost fell off the stool, Matt barely steadying her with his hand and a condescending look.

"So I'm the light weight?"

"Um...we're both lightwieghts?"

"How can you tell?"

"I...maybe we're both heavy weights?"

"I don't think that's a thing Taki..."

She clocked him over the head, and he went back to hiding his face in the counter and his striped sleeves. "Don't call me Taki."

"Rightttt, only your girlfriend an call you that."

"You're just jealous."

"Nope." He held up his hand, and Takada paused, before-

"That's your right hand, are you cheating?"

"Damn, you caught me."

* * *

Matt had thought it was Misa when a pair of arms and some torso draped themselves over Matt's shoulders, as he wasn't exactly able to look with his head on the counter. It became apparent quickly that that wasn't the case though, if the arm's weight or better yet, the voice, had anything to say. And the voice certainly did, as Matt would soon find out.

"Hey, you still awake over here?" The voice was smooth, clearly a man's, and Matt's brain took a moment to compute. When he did clue in, with some confusion, he raised his head, having to turn his body slightly to see the the face belonging to the priorly spoken voice.

What Matt got when he did that, was his face inches from the other man's as the figure didn't bother moving away, instead adjusting so that he was more beside Matt, one arm slung around shoulders then as the he smiled.

Sharp features, blue eyes, long eyelashes, blond hair, that kind that was purely blond, not dirty blond, but clearly not dyed to look that way either.

Matt registered him stroking Matt's neck with a thumb, and Matt drunkenly clued in; either this man was trying to take advantage of Matt, who probably looked like he could very well have been roofied, or Matt was being hit on.

Both scenario's made him anxious.

"Hi?" Matt questioned, and the blond chuckled, Matt trying to focus on the man's eyes and not his lips, or torso, or anything else that was apparently clad in leather, topped with with a tight fabric tank top and rosary.

"I'm probably the only person in here who isn't high."

Matt paused, too drunk to register that he was bothered by the closeness, before he responded rather slowly.

"I'm not high." If it were someone trying to take advantage, that would help. Maybe...

The blond made a sound of acknowledgement, sliding onto the stool that rested beside Matt, legs sprawled and hands hanging in front of himself, posture slightly slouched. Despite moving away from Matt, the elution of 'I want to take you home' didn't go away.

He held out a hand. "I'm Mello," he said, and Matt just stared, confused. He tilted his head slightly, lips twisted into an awkward smile.

"I think I'm a bit too drunk...your name is...Mello?"

Another smile, like this man was amsued, and Matt could barely figure out that the only reason this man _should_ have been hanging out with him, was because Matt was easy to take advantage of. Why else would he, at least slightly sober, want to speak to very drunk and very awkward Matt?

"Yes, that's my name. And yours?" At some point, he'd dropped his hand, and Matt was looking at it as it lay hanging between his leather clad legs. He averted his gaze before he got any further in his gazing.

"Um, Matt."

Mello paused, picking up his hands and placing them on Matt's hips as he leaned forwards. It was very intimate, very intimidating, and Matt wasn't sure about it even as drunk as he was, as much as his brain was lagging to catch up.

He swallowed, thickly, eyes not able to avoid Mello's purposeful ones. They were glazed though, he was drunk too. Seemingly in better control though. Seemingly.

Matt registered Mello's fingers sliding along his belt, fingers hooking into the loops.

"Matt," he quirked a lip, as if he had thought of a good joke, before he expression turned more serious. Almost playful though, though Matt was too drunk to know how that was possible. "Would you like to find a quiet room in the back of this place, and...hang out?"

"Sure..?" Matt had responded before really thinking about the consequences, and in the back of his head hoped that Misa or Takada or even Light would notice him being dragged away, Mello keeping him steady after pulling him up by his belt lops; because Matt didn't have the willpower at that moment to say no.

Before he knew it, they were shuffling through the crowd, all the way to the back of the building, closer to the music of which progressively made Matt's ears ache, before they went down a hall towards where the bathrooms apparently were.

Matt, since moving, had a bit more mobility and wasn't relying on Mello to walk, but the blond still had a hand grasped around the redhead's waist, holding one side of his belt. It crossed Matt's mind that the blond must have a thing for belts, but the drunken thought was cast away as ridiculous.

Then they were in a room, door closed, and it was dark, and Mello slwoly pressed Matt up against the door, hands on hips, hips on hips, bodies pressed close, faces centimeters apart.

"Can I kiss you?" It sounded less like a 'question', and more like an ironic inquiry, like Mello was pointing out the fact that Mello very well could. In that, as that distance, Matt noted the smell of vodka on the blond's breath, confirming his prior suspicion of the man being at least nearly as drunk as him.

Maybe Matt was a lightweight.

"Matt?" Apparently he'd drifted a bit, because Mello...well, Mello was still there, but looking like Matt hadn't responded. Which he hadn't, and it took him that long too, to realize the position they were in, and that it was very sexual, and very intimate, and they were two guys.

That wasn't anything too new to him, in the prospect at least. He'd just never been pinned to a wall- door, by a _guy_ before.

He nodded before Mello would figure that he was too drunk to do this, becuase he wanted to. He wasn't thinking of exactly what 'this' would entail, but that was inconsequential anyways. With the level of inebriation between them, they wouldn't get far anyways.

And Matt was turned on.

And then Mello's lips were on his, soflty, warm, like a dusting before they pressed harder, and Matt only then clued in that this was a guy he was kissing. Well, he had beforehand, but then it registered, really registered.

He pushed at Mello's shoulders, and the blond complied, pulling away with a glazed and confused look on his face, though his hands not leaving Matt's hips.

"I've never done this before." The redhead stated, and Mello took a second to respond. It had worried Matt for but a second, because he didn't want the blond to leave. But he was still unsure.

He was surprised his brain was able to process that fact.

"We don't have to go far. I can't actually."

Matt ignored the oddity of that statement. "No, I mean...I've never kissed a guy." Mello stayed silent in response, as if trying to translate what Matt was saying, maybe even going deeper and trying to figure out if Matt was okay with this, and to what extent.

He spoke his final thought.

"Do you want to continue?"

Matt's answer came prompt.

"Yes," he confirmed, followed by bringing his hands to the back of Mello's neck, applying pressure in a successful attempt to tell the blond to kiss him again.

It was soft that time too, as if Mello had all the time in the world. No tongue, just lips, until he ran his hand up Matt's shirt a few inches, and the blond's tongue was suddenly involved.

Matt had to struggle to actually participate, but it seemed Mello was a little sluggish too, as far as kissing went. His hands, though slowly, were everywhere, precise as they ran underneath Matt's belt, along his thighs, under his shirt.

It was pitch black inside this room, only allowing them to see a shadow of the other, but they had their eyes closed anyways, relying on touch and not rushed at all. Mello wasn't rushed, it was unlike anything Matt had ever thought a man would do.

And it was even hotter.

Of all things, they bumped noses, eliciting a drunken giggle from both of them, and that's what it was, a giggle. A giggle that turned into laughter as for some reason they found the situation hilarious.

Though the sound faded soon, and they were staring at each other with grins. Then Matt leaned forwards, kissing Mello firmly, if not a little lopsidedly. They were grinning, something was funny, they were drunk. Then they were at it again, serious as Mello nipped at Matt's lips, pulled his shirt and turned them around, clumsy footsteps tripping within each other. Matt took the lead then, as requested, pressing Mello up against the door. Though the blond was still clearly in control.

Mello mumbled something after a few moments, and Matt had to pause, making a questioning sound so that Mello would repeat himself.

"Kiss my neck."

And Matt complied, hesitantly at first as he placed a kiss on the blond's collar bone, but gaining confidence as he moved up to his jawbone, and back to his lips before going back down, fingers running up and down along Mello's thighs, along those leather pants.

Right bellow the jawbone he gave an experimental suck, and Mello let out a heavy breath, grasping Matt's shirt in his hands, tightening his grip on the redhead, urging him on. He seemed to enjoy the kissing, and so Matt continued, nipping and sucking, going lower until suddenly Mello pulled him back up for a kiss, hands in hair.

At some point they were seat on the floor, Matt in Mello's lap, occasionally fumbling about and laughing aloud, sometimes stopping to just sit tiredly, then continuing. They had to have been in that room for at least an hour; the janitor's room, as Matt had figured out when he kicked a bucked by accident, and they had to leap up, stumbling and knocking even more things over as they tried to avoid the water that was splashed their way.

At some point, reasoning took over, and Matt realized several things; he was making out with a stranger, a guy stranger, his friends might be worried about him, and he was being stupid.

Mello had noticed the lack of reciprocation, and his question came smoothly. "What's wrong?" He said it as if he knew what Matt was thinking, and maybe he did. Matt had no idea who this guy was and what he'd done in his life, what he'd been through.

Bodies still pressed together, feet planted firmly so as to not trip on anything that was scattered around them on the floor, Matt lowered his head.

"My friends are probably wondering where I am, and..."

"Okay, let's go find them." Matt hadn't expected such a clear and easy response, and he also didn't exactly expect, nor was he sure he wanted at that moment, the 'let's' in that statement.

"Okay." A beat passed, before Matt got over himself slightly, over the confusing feelings in his body and mind as he turned the door handle, the dim light from outside barely phasing the dark of the janitor's room. And indeed, Mello followed Matt as he began to walk down the hall, feet feeling a little like putty, eyes having trouble staying open.

He was tired, but his mind all of a sudden wouldn't shut up, no matter how muddled, and especially with his new worry of his friends thinking he'd been kidnapped and roofied, like he'd suspected Mello of doing when he first had approached the redhead.

He cast a glance at said blond, walking by his side, eyes forwards, paying attention, hair ruffled now but probably looking better than when they were in the closet, leather pants and tank top still tightly clinging to his body. Matt noticed the bracelets, leather strings tied together with various beads all over them, and he also noticed the blond's height.

He was only about an inch taller than Matt, five foot eight maybe, and that was a bit of a surprise. Not many guys were as short as Matt, it made him feel normal in that respect. Then he wondered what Mello was thinking, again, before casting the thought away like he had with all his others.

Stepping into the crowd and into the base line of the music again was mildly dizzying, but Matt got his bearings back quickly. He noted how Mello was still sticking to him, walking just a step or two behind him, and wondered what he was expecting. Them to go to his place?

He wasn't sober yet, if only because he was tired, and even so he didn't mind that thought. Kind of liked it. As long as they didn't do anything more than kiss.

He wasn't mad at Mello, just concerned, but the fact that he was a bit shocked by...that, remained. That's why he avoided getting wasted, usually. He hoped he would remember it in the morning, nonethless.

He caught sight of the group soon, and indeed, they looked like they were worried, conversing with each other, phones in hands as they stood in a quiet corner of the building. Misa was the one that caught sight of him first, and she ran up to him and had wrapped him up in a hug before he could even react in the slightest.

He could have sworn there were tears in her eyes before she buried her face in his neck, where she yelled something to him over the music. Takada was glaring at him from her place beside Light as they walked over, and he tried to give them a smile.

Then Misa was pulling away, a look of distaste on her face filled with relief and worry.

"Where have you been this whole time!?" She had to yell quite a bit over the apparently even louder than before music, and for a second he didn't know how to answer. She spared him from the answer though, as her eyes drew to a spot on his neck, and he clued in that yes, Mello had been at that for a while back there.

It made his chest pang with anxiety, if not just for the situation then because he had liked it.

She hit his chest, a grin on her face and about to(he assumed) congratulate him, until her eyes drew behind him, and she paused, confusion and then realization apparent on her face. He knew who she was looking at, and then she looked at him for confirmation.

"You and...him?" Matt was confused by the tone of her voice, completely incredulous, and when he looked, even Light and Takada looked a bit bothered. At first he thought it was just because Mello was a guy, but then...the implication was clearly directed at Mello himself.

"Sorry I left you to worry, Misa." He apologized instead of facing the topic, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, its fine, glad you had fun Matt. Light's driving us home, I think we should be getting going." Matt didn't want to go home, he was interested in Mello.

He looked over his shoulder at said blond, and clearly his expression had something in it; readiness maybe, readiness to suggest something, but also apprehension. He had probably assumed that Matt didn't want to spend anymore time with him.

Apparently, Matt had a similar expression, because Mello stepped up then, leaning up to Matt's ear, hand on shoulder.

"Do you want to come to my place?"

Yes.

"Are you guys okay if I go home with Mello?"

Misa looked surprised, skeptical, and Matt knew she disagreed with him going with Mello. He almost did too, and he understood the worry. Going to a stranger's home wasn't always the smartest move. Maybe he was what they call dick whipped, if that can happen with clothes still on. Maybe he was just intoxicated.

"Yeah, go ahead Matt." Misa said, Mello then putting a hand on Matt's hip, and Matt almost leaned into him. Almost.

"Okay, sorry to ditch you guys, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, but their reactions to Mello bothered him. As the new duo turned away, Matt was almost regretting the last five minutes. Then Mello spoke, still loudly over the grimey music.

"I didn't think you'd want to." Matt shrugged, trying to reason his actions in his head as they found their coats out at the front of the building.

He'd simply liked it, and he wanted to get to know Mello, and while a phone number was easier and less risky, especially considering His friend's reactions, he simply wanted to.

Inebriated and compulsive, it fit Matt's MO. And he wasn't sure himself how he felt about that notion.

They'd gotten into a red Camaro and the drive was silent, both of them tired and listless as Mello drove to a shabbier part of town, eventually parking in front of a crumbling brick apartment complex. Matt had been surprised that they'd driven themselves, but hadn't said anything on the drive, nor as he got out and walked up to the building. Entering through the front doors silently and walking up two sets of stairs, Mello stopped and pulled a key out of his jacket, unlocking a door labeled '31' To which he mumbled "home sweet home" to before as he walked inside, kicking off his boots, Matt following suit.

The entryway was small, and a little dusty, though as they walked inside, Matt rather nervously, he noted that the rest was cleanly. The result of someone who didn't spend much time in their home, with the lack of personal belongings and upkeep alike. "Find a seat, do you want anything to drink? Help with the hangover."

"Water's good." The apartment was cold, probably a result of there being no neighbors to help the heating kick in, and the furniture was old, Matt pieced as he sat down on the only couch. It was made of that old flowery pattern from the eighties, and didn't suit Mello from what Matt knew.

And Matt was nearly dozing off by the time Mello came back, sitting onto the adjacent side of the couch to Matt with a smirk laced across his face, a single knee pulled up to his chest as he handed Matt a cup. Some old clay pottery.

"Looks like nothing much is gonna happen tonight, sleepyhead. Or did you just want to get away from family?" Matt supposed that yes, there wasn't much point coming here at all, as he'd acknowledged his need to just pass out beforehand as well. But he was here now.

"Nothing like that, I live alone."

"And I thought you were still in high school." Mello smirked, and Matt played along.

"Oh, is that why you didn't take my pants off, afraid of an arrest?" He could barely believe he had gall to say that.

"Well I wasn't going to make you do something you didn't want to do." As Mello spoke, Matt chugged down the cup of water and then proceeded to sit it, empty, on the coffee table.

"You probably could have convinced me while I was drunk, at least when I was as drunk as I had been before." Mello was looking tired too.

"That wouldn't be very nice." The words sounded juvenile from him, though Matt hardly noticed, because Mello continued bluntly. "Do you want to crash in my bed? With me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Matt woke up underneath what could only be silk covers, black silk, with a warmth pressed to his chest, a warmth of which he quickly realized could only be Mello.

And as expected, when he opened his eyes he found his bare chest decorated with a blond half curled on top of him, blankets twisted around feet and shoulders, stealing a fifth of the fabric form Matt's mildly chilled body.

His mouth was dry, and the apartment was still chilly, and he was sweaty, and probably had bad breath. But he didn't really want to get up, still feeling groggy and sore.

The situation was also a strange one, two men, in their twenties, stripped down to their boxers and laying in bed after a night of making out. Of all the times that they could have taken off their clothes, it was to go to bed, not when they were making out, and of all times to not make out, was when they were alone at home. Mello's home, of which the walls had cracked paint, and the bedroom ceiling looked a little leaky, the floorboards also unpolished and the most expensive looking thing in there being the blanket that they were occupying.

It was a very nice blanket, though didn't do much in the way of warmth, which was rather counterproductive considering how cold this apartment seemed to enjoy being.

When Mello seemed to be waking up, Matt closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep in all his awkwardness as the blond sat up, seeming to pause for a few seconds. Matt felt like Mello was staring at him, and that feeling was probably confirmed when Mello began to kiss his way up Matt's chest.

Matt opened his eyes as Mello got to his lips, laying a small peck on them as he sat on top of Matt, clad in only some NASA themed boxers. Matt would have expected him to wear something plain and black, not those over all other choices.

"I think this is the first time I've woken up to a boy, both of us undressed, without having had sex the night before." The statement was blunt, and Matt smiled awkwardly.

"Glad to be your first?" He said, and Mello laughed, not a contained laugh though, like a real laugh, hearty. As if he was letting his guard down around Matt, as odd as that sounded even in his head.

Matt didn't miss Mello checking him out during a second of silence, and rose an eyebrow. Mello answered the silent question mirthfully.

"Even drunk I have good taste." He said, and it was Matt's turn to laugh. He was about to make a snark about not being so sure if he had the same luck, but just as soon as he opened his mouth to do so, the ringing of a phone distracted both him an Mello, who hopped out of bed immediately, though not necessarily hurriedly, to grab what was apparently his phone.

Matt sat up as he spoke into the reciever.

"Hey...yeah sorry babe, I got caught up...no, I told you I wouldn't...love you too, TTFN." Mello snorted as he dropped the phone, muttering a 'sorry about that' to Matt as he then moved around the room, finding his pants and a shirt.

"I can make us breakfast, what do you want?" He said as he walked out the door, but Matt didn't respond, causing Mello to double back with a questioning look, only to meet Matt's borderline hurt one.

"Babe...?" Matt questioned, looking ready to just get up, grab his stuff, and run. At the question, Mello's expression turned confused and almost confrontational.

"Yeah, babe. That's what I said."

In response Matt sighed, looking at his lap for a second before he slid out of the bed, collecting his clothes from the floor as Mello watched him with a weary look. When Matt was dressed, he walked up to Mello in the hallway, standing at the border of the room in front of the blond with his hands in his pockets and his head lowered.

"Don't worry about breakfast, I'm going to get going. See you around Mello."

"What- Matt?" Despite Matt's words, Mello followed him to the doorway, where Matt struggled with his shoes, Mello looking on with furrowed eyebrows. Like he was trying to figure out a strange puzzle.

"I don't understand, you're leaving just because I have a boyfriend?"

Matt gave him a look, a betrayed and disappointed one as he paused in trying to work his left shoe onto his foot.

"That's exactly why. I'm sorry Mello, really, but I can't make out with a guy who makes out with guys when he has a boyfriend, cheating. Especially a guy...so I'm just going to go." He went back to his shoe, pulling it on successfully, before standing up to leave.

Mello stopped him with a hand to the shoulder, and Matt turned his gaze to the blond's like whiplash, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say. It turned out to be; "Its not like that, he knows, he doesn't mind. And there's nothing wrong with me being a guy."

Matt's response to that came with finality as he opened the door. "I might have an even harder time with that- and yes, there is, because I'm not used to it. I'm sorry Mells."

Mello paused animatedly at the end of that statement, but Matt didn't get to notice as he was already out of the apartment, closing the door behind without the expected slam. Aside from the emotions flipping around inside of him, and the sort of insults that Matt had uttered, one thing stood out to Mello.

"Mells?"


End file.
